Infusion List
Artificer Infusion List 1st Level ---- Ablative Armor: reduce damage from next attack by 5+castre level (max. 15). Energy Alteration: Item using one kind of energy uses another instead. Enhancement Alteration: Magic shield's enhancement bonus applies to shield bash attacks, or magic weapon's enhancement bonus applies to Two-Weapon Defense. Identify: Determines properties of magic item. Indisputable Possession: Call an item back to your hand if it leaves your possession. Inflict Light Damage: Deals 1d8 + 1/level damage (maximum +5) to a construct. Lesser Armor Enhancement: Armor or shield gains special ability with +1 bonus market price modifier. Light: Object shines like a torch. Magic Stone: Three stones gain +1 on attack rolls, deal 1d6 + 1 damage. Magic Vestment: Armor or shield gains +1 or better enhancement bonus. Magic Weapon: Weapon gains +1 enhancement bonus. Metamagic Scroll: Imbue spell completion item with metamagic feat. Personal Natural Weapon Augmentation: One of your natural weapons gains special ability with +1 bonus market price modifier. Pending Potion: Target potion or oil takes effect at a later time. Repair Light Damage: "Cures" 1d8 + 1/level damage (max +5) to a construct. Resistance Item*: Item bestows +1 or better resistance bonus on saving throws. Shield of Faith: Aura grants +2 or higher deflection bonus. Skill Enhancement: Item bestows circumstance bonus on skill checks. Spell Storing Item: Store one spell in an item. Personal Weapon Augmentation: Your weapon gains special ability with +1 bonus market price modifier. 2nd Level ---- Align Weapon: Weapon becomes good, evil, lawful, or chaotic. Armor Enhancement: Armor or shield gains special ability with up to +3 bonus market price modifier. Bear's Endurance: Subject gains + 4 to Constitution for 1 min./level. Bull's Strength: Subject gains + 4 to Strength for 1 min./level. Cat's Grace: Subject gains +4 to Dexterity for 1 min./level. Chill Metal: Cold metal damages those who touch it. Lesser Construct Essence: Grants a living construct qualities of the construct type. Eagle's Splendor: Subject gains +4 to Charisma for 1 min. /level. Elemental Prod: Move an elemental creature a short distance. Fox's Cunning: Subject gains +4 to Intelligence for 1 min./level. Heat Metal: Make metal so hot it damages those who touch it. Inflict Moderate Damage: Deals 2d8 + 1/level damage (maximum +10) to a construct. Lucky Blade: Weapon grants single reroll of an attack. Lesser Natural Weapon Augmentation: Natural weapon gains special ability with +1 bonus market price modifier. Owl's Wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wisdom for 1 min./level. Reinforce Construct: Construct gains 1d6+1/Level temporary hit points. Repair Moderate Damage: "Cures" 2d8 + I/level damage (maximum +10) to a construct. Toughen Construct: Grants construct +2 (or higher) enhancement to natural armor. Lesser Weapon Augmentation: Weapon gains special ability with +1 bonus market price modifier. Unseen Crafter: Invisible force obeys your command and can use the Craft skill. 3rd Level ---- Adamantine Weapon: Transform weapon into adamantine. Blast Rod: Infused rod stores 1d8/Level destructive energy. Greater Armor Enhancement: Armor or shield gains special ability with up to +5 bonus market price modifier. Construct Energy Ward: Construct gains resistance 10 to specified energy type. Inflict Serious Damage: Deals 3d8 + 1/level damage (maximum +15) to a construct. Greater Magic Weapon: Weapon gains +2 or better enhancement bonus. Lesser Humanoid Essence: Grants a construct the ability to accept healing magic. Lucky Cape: Cape grants a single reroll of a saving throw. Metamagic Item: Imbue spell trigger item with metamagic feat. Power Surge: Charged spell trigger item gains temporary charges. Repair Serious Damage: "Cures" 3d8 + 1/level damage (maximum +15) to a construct. Stone Construct: Construct gains DR 10/adamantine. Suppress Requirement: Item that requires class feature, race, ability score, or alignment to function to its fullest potential no longer carries that requirement. 4th Level ---- Censure Elementals: Deal 2d4+1/level damage each round to elemental. Concurrent Infusions: Cast three 1st-level infusions simultaneously. Greater Construct Energy Ward: Construct gains immunity to specified energy type. Humanoid Essence: Imposes upon a construct some of the weakness of the humanoid type. Inflict Critical Damage: Deals 4d8 + I/level damage(maximum +20) to a construct. Item Alteration: Item that provides a certain type of bonus provides a different type of bonus to the same value or roll. Iron Construct: Construct gains DR 15/adamantine and takes half damage from acid and fire. Lesser Globe of Invulnerability: Stops 1st- through 3rd-level spell effects. Minor Creation: Creates one cloth or wood object. Natural Weapon Augmentation: Natural weapon gains special ability with up to +3 bonus market price modifier. Repair Critical Damage: "Cures" 4d8 + l/level damage (maximum +20) to a construct. Rusting Grasp: Your touch corrodes iron and alloys. Legion's Shield of Faith: Allies gain +3 or higher AC bonus. Weapon Augmentation: Weapon gains special ability with up to +3 bonus market price modifier. 5th Level ---- Construct Essence: As lesser construct essence, but grants more qualities of the construct type. Dominate Living Construct: As dominate person, but affecting a living construct. Disrupting Weapon: Melee weapon destroys undead. Fabricate: Transforms raw materials into finished items. Major Creation: As minor creation, plus stone and metal. Slaying Arrow: Creates a projectile daedly to a specific creature type. Wall of Force: Wall is immune to damage. Wall of Stone: Creates a stone wall that can be shaped. 6th Level ---- Blade Barrier: Wall of blades deals 1d6/level damage. Disable Construct: Deals 10/level damage to target construct. Globe of Invulnerability: As lesser globe of invulnerability, plus 4th-level spell effects. Hardening: Item's hardness increases by 1 per 2 levels. Move Earth: Digs trenches and builds hills. Total Repair: Repair 10 points/level of damage to a construct. Wall of Iron: 30 hp/four levels; can topple onto foes. Greater Weapon Augmentation: Weapon gains special ability with up to +5 bonus market price modifier. Category:Class Abilities (d20) Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Infusions Category:Artificer Category:Tier 1